Love has its own ways
by springrain28
Summary: Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Many years later, six years to be exact, the Vongola had arranged a party. It was grand. Not like any other parties held in a small house but it was held in a mansion in Italy. Every mafia family that was alliance with the Vongola came. Of course it was the "Vongola" we're talking about. There stood a short-haired brunette woman that matches her chic black sparkly dress she's wearing. Her name was Miura Haru. A man in a black suit approached the lady and kneeled. She can't believe what was happening in front of her. The man of her dreams was asking her to marry him.

"Yes, yes, I will, Tsuna-san." She hugged him so tightly and so did he. She was happy, yes, but there was an odd sensation that was mixing with her emotions. Everyone was surprised at the sudden proposal. They applauded the couple.

"They really are a perfect couple" a group of people whispering to themselves. Even though, she heard them and giggled in delight.

She went to the balcony reminiscing the days she was chasing him and finally got his heart but then she saw a silhouette out in the gardens. It's hard to make it out in the darkness because the clouds were blocking the moon. So she went out to see who's out there alone in this cold dark night.

"Excuse me, it's really cold out here maybe you should come inside and-" she paused and surprised with what she saw. His wolf-like eyes was looking at her. The clouds were on its way. The moon shone upon them and she got a good look at him.

"H-Hibari-san"

"What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes that were looking at her.

"Hahi? Haru should be the one asking you that!" there she is, talking in the third person again but she calmed herself down before everything was in ruins. She was talking with the strongest, most dangerous man in the Vongola family and anywhere around.

"You know, you should be in there before you catch cold" it was the most stupid statement that she had thought.

"Hm." He breath out looking away from her.

"G-gomen, Hibari-san. I forgot you hate crowding. But still, you shouldn't be out here. The others especially Tsuna-san might be worried."

"I don't care." She shrugged at his words but then remembered something.

"Wait a minute, if you hate crowding so much, why did you come here?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he gave her a smirk but his gaze was piercing through her. He leaned closer and whispered something in her ear.

She stared at him and said "B-but Haru already has Ts-" her words were cut off when Hibari pressed his lips against hers. It was long and possessive and she seemed to fall in his spell. She wants to break away from him but some part of her told the opposite. They needed air to breath so they broke away.

Haru was stunned and was blushing really hard. Her eyes glimmered through the night.

"Th-this is wrong." Haru said in a soft voice. Almost as if she's whispering.

"…" he gave out a sigh.

"Are you deaf or just being stupid?" Hibari said as if he was teasing her.

"Hahi? Haru's not deaf or stupid." She blushed more. She was confused on what this man had said.

"I said I don't care about that weak herbivore."

"Hahi?" she squeaked when Hibari caressed her cheeks.

"I've seen you many times before. You were crying because of him. I don't want that to happen ever again." He gave her an evil smile and said "And if that happens, I'll bite him to death."

'_I really can't understand this man' _she thought with a teardrop-shape sweat on her head.

"Hm. You're really interesting, aren't you?"

"Hahi? Haru's not interesting, Hibari-san!"

Then, there was silence. But that silence broke into pieces when a silver-haired man came.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi minna! It's me again. Actually this is my second account here since I can't open my old account. Oh yeah, I'm former xxDevil'sangel28xx. And this is my new username.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, what are you two doing here on the gardens?"

"Hahi! Gokudera-san!"

"Not hahi, you stupid woman!" he yelled.

"Hahi? How many times Haru has told you people that Haru's not stupid!" she exploded and they growled at each other. Then Gokudera felt something. It was irritating. He saw Hibari glaring at him with his deadly eyes but he glared back, curiously. He doesn't know what he had done to pissed him off. Then, Hibari turned and walked away.

"Eh? W-wait, Hibari-san!" but he didn't dare to look back.

Haru puffed her cheeks '_Saying things like that and leaving me already' _she thought.

"Tch. That man never changes. By the way, what are you two doing here?"

"Hahi? A-ano… we were just talking." She smiled forcingly.

'_Talking… with Hibari!' _he thought that this woman had greatly risked her life talking with the strongest guardian in the Vongola family. Good thing he didn't bite her to death.

"Achoo!" his thoughts shattered into pieces when he heard her sneeze.

"Haha, Haru didn't know that she'll be the one who's going to catch cold." She smiled lovingly, brushing under her nose with her finger.

Without thinking, Gokudera took off his coat and put it around Haru's shoulders.

"Hahi? A-arigato, Gokudera-san."

' _Maybe Gokudera-san isn't bad after all' _ she thought.

"C'mon, let's go inside. Judaime will be worried" he looked away from her but… did she saw Gokudera…blush? No, it must have been her imagination.

"Hai." She said and smiled at him softly. They went to the mansion's ballroom. When they entered, a tall dark man with a smile on his face greeted them.

"Yo, Haru, Gokudera. I was looking for you guys everywhere."

"Hahi? Yamamoto-san, why are you looking for us?"

"It seems Tsuna needs us." Yamamoto said pointing backwards with his thumb and bit back a smile.

'Judaime… I wonder why…'

"Come on, Tsuna-san's waiting for us!" Haru grabbed both their hands and led them to Tsuna's location.

"O-oi!"

"E-eh?" Gokudera and Yamamoto reacted surprisingly. She just giggled. They couldn't help but blush when they noticed that Haru was holding their hands. It was soft and gentle against theirs. Then, there, they saw Tsuna talking with some of the guest.

"Tsuna-san!" she excitedly screamed his name like she used to.

"Oh, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, you're here. Eh? What are those around your shoulder." Tsuna interrogated.

"Ah this. It's Gokudera-san's. He gave it to me outside because its cold."

"Really? then, arigato Gokudera for taking care of Haru."

"I-it's nothing Judaime!" he said happily that he was helping his boss in some way.

"So, why did you call us here, Tsuna?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I called you here to guard Haru for the rest of the night. I have some 'business' to take care of."

"Eh? Leaving already?"

"Yeah, Judaime, the party is just getting started."

"B-but Tsuna-san…" she said with a sad face. He can't resist that face of hers but he has some business to attend to.

"Don't worry. I'll be back by morning. I promise. C'mon, don't make that face." He comforted her by holding her cheeks and through her silk hair. "Oh yeah, and one more thing…" he leaned to her forward and their lips crashed against each other. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who are watching them, blushed at the sight and both of them look away.

Tsuna said "We are too intimate for you calling me Tsuna-san. Just call me Tsuna or at least add the –kun, kay?" he smiled at her.

"H-hai, Tsuna-kun"

"Haha, you get all so blushy even after for such time. Well, see you guys." Tsuna waved at them while walking towards the door."

"O"

"Have a safe trip, Judaime" he bowed

"Take care, Tsuna-kun"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: **There is still chapter 3 coming up! Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So… what now?" Yamamoto asked the two thinking on what to do since Tsuna is gone. They were startled on the sudden noise.

"KYOKUGEN!" It was Ryohei holding a bottle of wine. He challenged many men and they all lost.

Gokudera's eye twitched at the sight.

"Haha, that's our senpai." Yamamoto laughed

"That man never gives up." Gokudera said with an irritated smile on his face.

Ryohei spotted their group and challenged Gokudera and Yamamoto on a drink-off.

"Oi, Yamamoto, tako-head, I challenge you two in a contest. Whoever finishes his bottle of wine will be his servant for the rest of the night." announced Ryohei.

"G-gomen, senpai. I really don't drink and I have baseball practice tomorrow."

"Ok then. How about you, tako-head?"

"Who are you calling tako-head, turf-top?" You can almost see his veins on his forehead.

"Tch. I have enough of this." He turned away and was leaving but…

"Awww… Tako-head must be scared." Gokudera stopped and stood still. His aura darkening everytime Ryohei says something.

'_That was strike 1'_ Yamamoto and Haru thought as if they could read each other's minds.

"Tako-head must be scared to lose to a EXTREME guy like me."

_Strike 2_

"Or is it he's just a chicken."

_Strike 3. He's out!_

"It's on, lawn-head! And if I win, don't ever fucking mock me." Gokudera snapped and got a bottle of wine.

"W-wait, Gokudera-san!" Haru was trying to stop him

"Shut up, stupid woman!"

"Hahi! Haru's not stupid!" she growled at him furiously.

"Maa… ma, let's just leave him be. We can't stop him at his state."

"B-but…"

"Haha. Let's just cheer for him, ne?" he chuckled and that made her blush and looked away. She just nodded.

Everyone was cheering for the 2 opponents. They were drinking as if they were so thirsty.

'_I know this is a bad idea but might as well enjoy the fun.'_

Few hours later…

"I knew that this was a bad idea." Haru repeated.

"Tch. Just shut up, stupid woman." he said.

Yamamoto and Haru helped him together in to a room. They laid him down on a soft bed and turned on the lamplights.

"Haha, he got really drunk didn't he and even senpai. But it's too bad it's a draw."

"Yeah. You said it, Yamamoto-san." She stood up and thank him.

"If you need me, just call me, okay?" he gave her a big grin. Again, she blushed and can't look at him straight.

'_Why can't I look at Yamamoto-san straight. Yamamoto-san must've hate me by now' _she thought.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

"Hai. Thanks again Yamamoto-san. Haru will take care of the rest."

"Okay. Bye." And he left.

She continued. "Now, who's the stupid one." She sat at the edge of the bed. She took off his shoes and untie his tie so he feels more comfortable to sleep. Her eyes wandered off on his face. She stared at him for a little while.

'_I never thought that Gokudera-san has a handsome face when he's not scowling all the time and when he's asleep. His hair is so soft, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are so…'._

"Hahi?" '_What was Haru thinking. Wahh! Haru's a perverted girl!' _she thought almost getting crazy. She got up.

"Haur better tuck Gokudera-san in."She pulled the blankets and covered only half of his body. When she's almost leaving, someone pulled her from behind and she fell on the bed.

"Eh? Gokudera-san! I thought you were asleep. Hahi? W-what are you doing Gokudera-san? W-wait!" she was surprised at his sudden actions. He was straddling on her hips, holding her hands with his, he was above her.

"M-matte, Gokudera-san."

She was caught off guard by his emerald eyes. It was so intense. He was looking at her with those serious eyes. It was like he was sending her a message or something like that. Haru didn't spoke a word because her face was telling everything that she felt. She was furiously blushing, her eyes widened, her heart was beating faster and faster by the second. Then, she noticed him leaning forward but slow.

"M-matte, Gokudera-san wake up! Mattte!" she almost screamed her lungs out but no one was around to hear her. She's trying to get loose from his grip but he was too strong. She shut her eyes, hoping for his next move but…

"Hahi?"

She found him burying his face on the bed and it seems he fell asleep again. She sighed in relief and quickly left the room. She closed the door and leaned backwards to it. She was panting and felt her chest beating unusually.

'Is it from the running to leave immediately or is it when he…' "Waah! Haru doesn't even want to think about it." She said to herself. She was tired after all that and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

"Wait, Tsuna-san, matte!"

"I'm sorry, Haru. It's not you, it's me. I'm the problem. I can't protect you anymore. Goodbye." He said as he turned back.

"Don't leave, Tsuna-san. Please don't leave me." tears flowed to her pale cheeks.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Goodbye, goodbye…" his voice echoed as he walked away and there was a sudden sound.

"Good- Haru, Haru, Haru wake up!" She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Haru, are you alright?" the man in front of her asked worriedly.

"Tsuna…-san" her body and voice was shivering from the frightening nightmare.

Haru hugged him tightly, crying, scared that she might loose sight of him.

"It's okay now. The nightmare is over. Don't worry. I'm here." Tsuna was trying to comfort her to stop crying.

"But you were leaving and said that you can't be with me anymore. I was so scared." He broke away and holds her face with both of his hands.

"Silly girl. Didn't I said that I'll be always by your side and promised that I'll be back by morning and here I am. So stop crying already." wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Or else you'll get uglier."

"Hahi? Tsuna-san!" she whined like a little girl.

"I'm just glad that you're safe and sound. So how was the party last night? Was it fun?"

"Y-yes, it was" she shuddered. _'If you think that watching guys get drunk is fun then I would say yes.'_

"Really now? It's a shame Hibari-san didn't join in and I saw Gokudera-kun sound asleep. And I wasn't there to enjoy it either because of some stupid business to take care of." '_I never liked to be a mafia boss but I'm here now so what can I do.' _he thought.

Haru remembered everything that happened last night. A weird conversation with Hibari. That stupid contest and when Gokudera…

She shook her head and punched it hoping the thoughts would get lost somehow.

"No. Hibari-san was there and Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san and I had a really great time and yeah, it's really a shame that you were not there, Tsuna-san." She said as she was blushing.

"Come on. Let's eat breakfast. I'll wake up Gokudera-kun so he can join us.

"Hai!" she cheerfully agreed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you need a ride to school? I can drive for you, you know.

"Arigato, Tsuna –san."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_This one's pretty long compared to the others. Keep reading it with your dying will! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Bye."

"Bye, take care." He waved back and got in to his car and left.

Haru was still studying and graduating. Her father got a job at a University in Italy so she had to go to college there. Luckily for her, the Vongola Famiglia was there to study, too. About discipline, being a hitman and everything that involves the mafia. They were having private sessions like being assigned to different missions, talking or making alliances with other families, getting the bad guys and such, etc.

She was a gymnast with a promising future as a fashion designer but soon will learn the things mafia way. Of course, she was marrying the boss of the most powerful family in the underground organization. If that's what they call him.

"Okay, class dismissed and don't forget your assignments. It will be passed on tomorrow." Then the teacher left. The others have also left the room.

"_Hey, Haru. We're going to eat in this new cake shop we just found downtown. Want to come?" _some of her friends said in Italian.

"Sorry girls, someone will pick me up early today. You girls go ahead." She, too, said in italian while checking her cellphone for messages.

"You mean that _hot guy_ that took you to school earlier?"

"Y-yes"

"Really! He's really cute don't you think?"

"Yeah. He is. Can we know his name? Looks like he's not from around here. Is he from Japan? The country where you came from?" they were asking in her like fangirls.

"Okay,okay girls. That's enough. We can't just ask her about her private life. We just want to know one thing…."

"Eh? What is it?" she looked at them innocently.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well, about that…" wondering and scratching the back of her head. They stared at her so curiously that they went nearer and nearer to hear what she had to say.

"Actually we're engaged." She held out her hand showing them the diamond ring Tsuna gave her.

"WHAT!" they said in unison. They were so speechless after that.

"So when's the big day?" Adeline said

"Three months from now. I was planning on Valentines day." Haru timidly said.

"Wow, that's every girls dream."

"Congratulations, Haru. We're really happy for you. Even though you're the first one to get married in our group."

"Yeah. Ooh,Ooh, can I be the bride's mai- OW! What was that for?" Adeline hit the two on the head comically.

"Just stop your annoyingness for Christ sake" she sighed. Haru can only giggle at the scene.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on your engagement, Haru. We're leaving, bye!"

"Thanks, Adeline. Stai attento(take care)" she smiled and waved them goodbye. Then, she went back on her phone for messages. There was one. It was from Tsuna.

_From: __**Tsuna-san**_

_I'm really sorry I can't pick you up right now. There's been problem with the Krisanto Family and you know as the boss, I should take care of it. Don't worry I'll make it up to you tonight ;)_

_**End of message**_

She frowned and sighed. She knew that this would happen. Again. She just wished that she took their offer to go to the cake shop.

"Might as well finish my assignment early." She packed her things up and left the school.

She was going to a library nearby. When she was near there, she got the feeling of being followed. But by who? She was curious so she turned around only to find no one. Nothing was suspiciously looking; at

least that's what she thought. She just shrugged the thought and continued her way.

* * *

At the library…

She was reaching a book but it's too high. She looked around but no luck. If only she use her gymnast-ninja like reflexes, she can reach the book in no time. Then, a hand reached out and grabbed the book. She tilted her head only to see the person that she hates so much for calling her stupid every time they see each other.

"G-Gokudera-san. What are you doing here?"

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

**A/N: **Seems like it's been a very, very long time. I'm not really active when it comes to writing. I'm just active at illustrating what my mind tells me to draw. So this is just, you know, pass the time. I'm really an amateur in writing. Can any of the great writers out there teach me on how to create a good story?

Thanks for the reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Gokudera-san, what are you doing here?"_

His eye twitched at the sudden question. "What do you think a person would do in the library, eat?" he sarcastically retorted.

"Ssshh!" The librarian warned them and they cringed. "No, I meant what are you doing here in the library? Haru thought you're supposed to be with Tsuna-san."

"He let me take a break and I just want to read something to pass the time."

"Don't tell Haru, it's about those aliens and extraterrestrial beings outside the earth. You never change."

"These things are real and they're called UMA! And speak for yourself. Don't judge me that way, stupid woman."

"Hahi?" she covered her mouth hoping that the librarian will warn them again.

"Anyway, thanks for the book. If you want, you can sit with Haru and read your book over there."

He followed her at the place where she was studying. They were minding their own business but Haru can't help but take a peek at Gokudera. Seeing his hair ponytailed and wearing his glasses in public is very rare even for him. She also noticed some people, mostly girls, were looking at him giggling and whispering. She can't blame them and she had to admit, even though she hated it. Gokudera Hayato really looks…irresistible. Before she noticed, Gokudera looked at her. She hurriedly buried her face to the book she was holding.

"Hm? Do you want something?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"A-ano….Haru really can't answer this question. Can you help me?" She was in a relief that she thought of something fast.

"Oh, that. That's easy. The force is equal to the constant times the charges that are present over the distance squared."

"Ah, Haru gets it. Thanks, Gokudera-san." Though that was a question that popped in her head she still wrote it down in her notes.

"Can I ask something?" He never asked anyone, especially Haru in this manner. It was so not like him.

"Sure. What is it?" she didn't look at him but she still continued her writing.

"What happened last night? I can't remember a thing after that stupid contest with Lawn-head."

Haru's pencil snapped. She was really surprised. She was hoping that she'll forget all about it and remembered that Gokudera huddled her last night.

"A-ano, Eto….You slept like a log after that. Yamamoto and Haru took care of you that's all. Hehe…" she laughed weirdly and wave her hands in front of her.

"You're acting weird. Did you and Yamamoto did something funny to me?"

'_Actually, you're the one who did something'. _She thought

"No, Haru mean we did nothing. We just tucked you in bed and left the room immediately."

"Oh." Looking at it, he's still not convinced by her answer but let it pass.

"Gokudera-san."

"What?"

"Do you want to eat outside? Haru has finished with her homework. We can go out if you want to."

"Sure. Your treat."

"Hahi?"

"Don't 'hahi' me. You're the one to offer."

"Err…fine" she accepted defeat.

* * *

There were so many stores and shops in the district in Italy but they got along and decided to go to a café shop.

"Buon giorno, may I take your order?"

"Haru'll take a café latte. What about you Gokudera-san?"

"Espresso for me."

"I'll be back in a short while with your orders. Excuse me, Sir. Ma'am." Then he waiter left.

"It's really hard to speak Italian when you're not familiar with it."

"Of course." He said still not looking at her.

"Not like you. You grew in this whole place. It must have been nice that you lived here with Bianchi-san."

Just the thought of her sister made his body shudder but at least he doesn't collapse anymore when he sees her. He just got over it. Still, making him eat that poison cooking of hers makes him hurl. But he still keeps his face straight without showing any signs of weakness.

"Not all of it." He said looking out the window.

"Hahi? Why?"

"There are some things you shouldn't know about my life. It's not as good as you think." All those years of wandering, picking fights, nowhere else to go and not knowing the truth was never was the best life you can get.

She sat there in silence. Then, the waiter came and gave them their orders. It was really an awkward time between them. Only the talking of the people around them can be heard. Well, someone has to speak. And that someone would be _Haru_…

"Look, Gokudera-san. Haru is so-" _ Or not_

"I'm sorry." Gokudera cut off her speech. "Hahi?"

"I shouldn't have said those words to you. It's just my life here isn't as good as yours or anybody else's. After I ran from our castle, no one took me in or even cared. I roamed around the streets. Pick fights wit anyone who gets on my way and… my mom died here….without knowing who she was." '_Maybe I said too much. I'm getting carried away like this. It's pathetic.'_ He look at her as if he was expecting something.

Haru was so speechless. She didn't know that he had such a harsh life. He never showed it. Even in front of his Boss. He was never the one who talks about his life and never showed weaknesses. But then again, he's still human.

"So don't blame yourself and I don't want you to feel sorry for me after that."

'So that's the reason behind why Gokudera-san is always not in the mood whenever he meets someone.' But, being his rival at arguing anything that comes up in their heads thought of something to lighten the mood a bit.

"Don't worry, Haru doesn't feel sorry at all. So just drink your espresso and we'll be on our way."

"What?" Somehow, he felt sad about that and stepping on his pride. But he'll never admit it.

"So where are we going?" he let it all slide down to one side.

Haru stood up and pulled Gokudera to the door. "Oi, what are you doing, stupid woman?"

"Come on, Haru will take you somewhere fun."

"Ah?"

* * *

"You want me to take me to the amusement park?" They stood in front of the entrance.

"Yup. And Haru will treat you today so you can't say no." she commanded and smiled at him. Gokudera looked at her and blushed. He never had someone, especially a girl, treat him this way. He just ignored the feeling and followed wherever she goes. They went in to different rides like the roller coaster. Good thing they didn't eat much or they'll be sick like some of the riders. Next was the haunted house.

"Hahi! Hahi! Haahii!" Haru was so scared and Gokudera stood there watching her. The room was really dark. Haru, being scared and all, hugged Gokudera's arm by instinct.

"Hey get off of me, stupid woman!" he shouted with a streak of pink on his cheeks. Thank God it was dark because he'll never show it. Then they ride the bumper cars.

"Haru bet that you can't bump her out of her car."

"Heh, let's just see about that." They got in and started the game. They were having lots of fun. Then Gokudera glanced at Haru. He realized that she was really cute when she smiles and her giggles were like tiny bells ringing. Her hair flowing with the wind. Her eyes were pools of brown shining even in the dark. All of his attention was on her that he didn't noticed that he didn't lock his seatbelt on.

"Gokudera-san, abunai!" she yelled

"Eh? Aaaah!" he was tossed out of the ring and landed on the bushes.

"I-itte" he said holding his aching head.

"Gokudera-san, daijobu desuka? Hahi, you're hurt. We got to clean that." She was really worried. He could, at least, see that.

"It's alright. It's just a scratch."

"You call that a scratch?" she sighed. _'Men and their pride.' _ "Alright, but even though it's a scratch we should still clean that before it gets infected. Haru doesn't want you to get sick just because of this." Gokudera was taken aback at her words. He didn't know that someone like her would care that much of a little scratch.

'_She really is a stupid woman'_ he smiled to himself.

* * *

They went on a drinking fountain and washed his 'scratch'. While Haru was washing his arm, Gokudera remembered the party last night the time when his Juudaime kissed her. They look such a good couple but something inside his mind was telling him that he was….

" Gokudera-san!"

"Eh?"

"You're spacing out. Haru already called you three times."

"I'm fine."

"Come. Let's sit on a bench. Good thing I brought my trusty first aid kit." she cleaned it first and put some antiseptic. The, she pulled out two band-aids out from her kit. One, she put on his arm and the other one on his face. She noticed Gokudera was staring at her after finishing the last band-aid. His eyes were gleaming under the orange sky, reflecting the sun's rays. He held her hand that was on his cheeks and closed his eyes to cherish her warmth. Haru was star studded. He felt so warm under her touch but this isn't right.

"D-daijobu desuka, G-gokudera-san?" never did she saw him like this.

"Do you…love him?" he suddenly spoke.

"Hahi? What do you mean?"

"Even though he'll make you worry every night. Even though he'll make mistakes, you will still love him but won't be hurt?" she never heard him talk like this. He was talking in a low-toned voice and it was soft to hear. But all those questions hit her hard.

"I won't say I won't be hurt because that'll be lying. Of course, I'll be hurt. Everybody will be. But it doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"Sou..ka…"

"What's wrong with you today? You're really acting weird. Wait, why came up with that question?"

"Betsuni. Come on, it's already late. Juudaime will be worried." He stood up and led the way.

'_What's with this guy? He's giving me goosebumps.' _Her body shivered with the thought.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Alright, I heard you. Sheesh" she followed him and walk beside him all the way.

'_I just hope everything will be alright.'_ Looking at the sky with worry on his face but this time…..it wasn't for his boss.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Buon Giorno**_ -Italian for "Good day"

_**Abunai**_ –Japanese for "Look out" or "It's dangerous" It depends on how you use it.

_**Itte or ittai**_ –means "ouch"

_**Daijobu desuka?**__–_ means "Are you alright?"

* * *

**A/N:** Haru's love for Tsuna is really strong, ne? But what will be the outcome of this new problem that they will be facing. Ooooohhhh, something interesting is going to happen in the next chapter….I think. XD.

I'm still thinking about what will happen next though. Being a writer is really hard. I'm really inspired to write today that's why I continued this story. But don't worry. I will write this story till the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was another day for Miura Haru. She was lucky it was sunny today. This past few days had been raining endlessly. Five days have passed ever since she took Gokudera to the amusement park and ask her _that_ question. At the same time, Gokudera was avoiding her. He would greet her with a nod unlike in the past. She's very confused and frustrated right now. She wanted to vent her frustration other than the wheel of a car. Last time she did that she stubbed her toes and can't walk for four days. Must have been a hard kick because the wheel's rim was dented.

So she took off to and left the Vongola mansion to refresh herself. She doesn't know where to go then she remembered. Yamamoto's big game was today. Three days earlier, he gave her tickets for some special seats in his hi s big game. Although, knowing that they wouldn't come because they were busy he still gave it. She almost forgot about it when all was she thinking was "that".

"It's still early, I think I can make it. Aaagghh, how can Haru forget about it! Haru is such a bad friend!" messing her hair in frustration. She noticed that some passersby are looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment and went to where she supposes to be.

Even outside the baseball arena you can hear all the fans cheering for their respective teams. She went inside and she was in awe. There were so many people watching this game. She went closer to see where Yamamoto was and when she saw him; she called him only that her words fell on deaf ears because there was so much cheering and yelling she can't even hear herself anymore. Haru didn't even know that Yamamoto has so many fangirls even in Italy. "Well, can't blame him." She said and went to her seat knowing that calling for him will be futile because of this wave of Yamamoto fangirls.

All of the members of the baseball team are warming up and there still three minutes to spare. Yamamoto was busy swinging his bat outside the diamond. It was weird that he wasn't smiling as bright as he usually does.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tsuna already told him that they can't come to his game because of work and he apologized. Tsuna was busy doing some paperwork alongside Gokudera. Ryohei was on a mission with the Varia and also he might just cheer for him to join in the boxing. Lambo was with Ryohei. Kyoko, Hana, Bianchi and I-pin were at Japan and also Chrome and Mukuro. Hibari…..he didn't even mind him. Yamamoto knows him well enough to invite him in a place where there's too much crowding even if there's a million against one he could still bite them to them without breaking a sweat. And lastly Haru, he doesn't know if she's interested and when everyone turned him down, he almost gave up. But it wouldn't hurt if he tries, right? He saw her in a grocery on his way from "work". 'This may be my lucky day' he thought._

"_I think I bought a lot." Being a lot means three full bags of ingredients for cooking, and other necessities. But don't blame her. Vongola has it all but she still wants to buy and make something for a change. She never got to cook since the Vongola has a complete set of servants and cooks. _

_As she thought, three bags were a lot and one was going to fall. So much for making something._

"_Atta, safe." _

"_Hahi?" she knew this voice from anywhere._

"_Yamamoto-san, tasukatta, arigato." She sighed in relief._

"_Iie, nandemo ne. But why are you here alone carrying those bags? You should have someone guarding and you. This is Italy, you know. Many things can happen."_

"_But you're here and I'm happy with it." she smiled. Yamamoto was speechless but regains his composure._

"_Sou ka, Yamamoto-san. What brings you here? Going somewhere?"_

"_I got back from some business and am already going home. And then I saw you." She already knows what their business means ever since Tsuna told them when they were in the future so she keeps herself from asking questions._

"_Oh yeah, Haru. There will be a big baseball game here in Italy. My team's in it."_

"_Eh? Really? That's great. We can all watch your game and cheer you on." Yamamoto tensed that doesn't go unnoticed by Haru._

"_Doshitano?" Yamamoto looked away with a strained smile._

"_Iie, it's just everyone is busy with work and all and the others are far away so they can't come and I know you're not interested in it. But it's alright. I'll just do my best in the game." Haru looked at him intently. He was sad but didn't want to admit it. He's the kind that doesn't want the others to worry about him. He was just like her._

"_I may not know much about baseball but you're wrong that I'm not interested in it."_

"_Eh?" he was caught off guard with her words._

"_Ever since I knew that you were playing baseball, I got curious on what was so fun playing it and thought on how to approach you. And then I tried it once and understood. Though, I haven't told anyone about it. Some of the times I watched you play but didn't seem to notice I was there." Her eyes soften in her memory._

_Yamamoto never knew. He only did see her once when the whole gang was there, of course Tsuna was there. But he never knew that she was there on every game she watched._

_They already arrived at the mansion. Being the man that he is, he offered to carry all the bags and set them down at the island table in the kitchen. "So when's the big day?" she asked while setting all what she bought on the table._

"_Oh, it's on Saturday. 1 p.m. But we'll be there by ten. We still have to practice before the game." _

"_Ahh, that's quite early. I don't know if I can make it and I'm not quite sure if I have something this Saturday…." Yamamoto kind of slumped a little. He got his hopes up for nothing. Or so he thought._

"_But I'll try."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Mou, Yamamoto-san. You're unusually inattentive today. I said I'll try and if there's something on my schedule, I'll definitely make time for it." He didn't expect that one to come. He usually got answers like 'I'm sorry. I can't come to your game. I'm going to be busy on that day' but today IS his lucky day._

"_Arigato, Haru and I'm sorry if I'm getting in your way." He was so happy to hear her words. He doesn't know why only her words can make him relieved and reassuring. He doesn't know…yet._

_He hugged her. Haru was surprised at the sudden contact and she can't stop blushing. Seeing him smile and happy like this was his strong points. And for Haru it was like ten points out of ten and he's the only one that she can't seem to ignore and can't look straight in the eye. She wonders why._

"_Maa, I'll be expecting you there. Jaa, itekimasu." _

"_A-ahh, itterashai." Her heart was beating fast as she saw him left the kitchen._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yamamoto, it's almost time." His coach called.

"Ah, got it." He said. He never saw her even in the entrance. He was waiting there the whole time but he got in because of the people was already gathering around him. His was kind of sad about it. He got his hopes up again. 'Maybe she's busy. That's the only reason.' His team and he already gathered and discussed about their game play.

It's been hours since. At least, that's what he feels like. The opposing team is already gaining on his team. 'This is bad. I got to straighten up. Only one more.' Then, he was up next to bat.

Haru was already worried that they might lose. But then again she believed in Yamamoto. He can do better than this. She doesn't care anymore. Even if her voice isn't loud enough, maybe it can reach him.

"Ganbatte! Yamamoto-san!" she yelled and cheered as hard as she can.

Somewhere along the lines , Yamamoto can hear the voice he wanted to hear so badly. His hearing didn't fail him even now. He's a natural-born hitman after all. "Ganbatte, Yamamoto-san! You can do it!" he smiled at her motivation. He doesn't need to look to know who it was. It was enough to give him his confidence back. He focused on the pitcher and held his bat tightly. And then a few seconds, a 'clang' sound was heard.

"Homerun!" Yamamoto and his team won.

He waved at her and she waved back. She got the feeling of leaving already because of the dark aura behind her. "Who's that girl? Is she his girlfriend?" some nosy fangirls they are. She should leave before they glare real daggers at her.

"Just prepare all of it. Ok, take care. Bye." She put her phone down as she waited at the exit until all the audience was gone. Yamamoto came out with his teammates and caught up with her. "Haru!"

"Great game, Yamamoto-san. Congratulations on your win." The woman, no more a girl, in front of him gave her signature smile at him.

"Arigato, Haru. And thanks for coming today. I almost thought you'll never come." And also the man, not anymore a boy, standing in front of her gave her the friendliest smile he can give.

"Hahi…..demo…" Yamamoto was startled at her. "Doshitano?"

"Yamamoto-san must be down, ne?"

"Why is that?"

"Because the others can't come because they're busy." He softened his features and laughed like he always did. '_She's still the genki-girl I knew since then.'_

"Iie, just your mere presence is already fine with me and I'm glad about it. And additional to that, we won this game so I'm absolutely happy."

"So where do you want to go?" he asked. Haru looked at him with a questionable look.

"Eh? Wait, I'm the one supposed to be asking that since you won." She pouted her cute little lips and Yamamoto can't seem to not back down on her.

"Well, I'm the one who won, right? So it's my treat."

"No, it's going to be my treat since you won and all. Plus we haven't spent time together for a long time, ne?" he thought to himself not sure if he wants to argue with her on the way. So he surrendered and took her offer. _'A day with Haru and me. This is interesting.'_

* * *

**Translation:**

_**Tasukatta –**__ meaning "You saved me"_

_**Iie – **__No_

_**Nandemone yo or Nandemonai**__ – means "It's nothing"_

_**Doshitano**__ – means "What's the matter?"_

_**Itekimasu "**__I'm going" __**Itarashai **__"Have a safe trip"_

_**Ganbatte – "**__Do your best" or "Good luck"_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I did the translations thing though I know some of you already know what the words mean. It's just to make sure. _This chapter was too long, I guess. And I don't even know whether the others want a long or short chapter. This part is Yamamoto's turn. I really love him. And this pairing is my NUMBER ONE! :D_

_Thanks for reading _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **Haru have loved Tsuna since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The game was a success. It was tiring, though. But it was worth for everyone. And for him, it's really worth it because he won his game, got to see her and got to be with her for the rest of the day. It was fun. They ate at a restaurant, play games, went to the park and talk about things they know about and were interested in. Yamamoto never looked away from her when she was eating or talking. He would love to treasure this moment with her forever but like any other day, this would have to end. Lastly, they went to the seaside to watch the beautiful sunset. The sky was orange where the rays of the sun were blocked by some clouds rolling by. It was a lovely sight for couples. But sadly they weren't.

Haru sighed at the landscape. It was breathtaking. This would be really fun if the others come but they're all busy. But no worries, she had a lot of fun with just Yamamoto.

They sat on the edge of the sea wall. Letting their feet hang in the air. Yamamoto noticed that there something about Haru that he didn't like.

"Haru, is everything alright? Is there something wrong" he said with worry in his voice and on his face.

"Hahi? A-ah, ano, betsuni desu." She tried to look happy but she always fails when Yamamoto is with her.

"Do you remember when I told you something at the party?"

"Eh? A-ano…" he laughed at her and patted her head.

"I told you if you need me, I'll be there for you. And if you have problems you can tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?" he said with a face you can't say no to. And especially for her.

"-Sigh-….Ok, Yamamoto-san. I give up. It's just that…. I'm really lonely. Even though you guys are here with me, I'm still lonely. And I can't talk to Tsuna since I know he's busy. But I don't know why I am like this." She held her gaze at the setting sun. Yamamoto looked at her. He knew what her problem was but was unsure of what to do. Instead, he let his instinct come and his body move softly without hurting her or making a misunderstanding. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Haru was a bit surprised but she felt safe, comfortable but awkward.

"You're just homesick, that's all. It's been 3 years since we left Namimori. I understand exactly how you feel." Yamamoto words sunk in Haru's mind, to her heart. Maybe he's right, maybe she's really homesick. But what is this she was feeling.

'Yamamoto is really warm' she thought. 'But this is wrong Haru is already engaged to Tsuna-san but Tsuna-san wasn't there to comfort Haru like this. She really missed him.' She closed her eyes and so was Yamamoto. They sat there like that until the sun has set and let each other's presence engrave in their minds but as they said 'Everything has an end.'

The sun has set and the stars are appearing in the night sky. Haru put her hands on top of Yamamoto's and gently put them down so they can already leave this place. There was a hint of disappointment on his face but he just let her do it.

"Ne, Yamamoto-san. We should get back now. The others might get worried if were this late." She looked back at him and he agreed.

"Okay, just let me get my motorbike."

"Hai."

After a while, Yamamoto got on his motorbike and gave the extra helmet to Haru. Then, they drove off. Yamamoto's attention was on the road when suddenly a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He sure wished this ride would last forever.

'Aaghh, I can't fight this feeling anymore. I just tell her what I feel and it's okay if she turned me down. Besides, she already has Tsuna.' He thought.

It seems like the ride from the seaside to the Vongola mansion for Haru and Yamamoto was like forever even though only thirty minutes have passed. They got off and she handed her helmet to Yamamoto. Yamamoto noticed that Haru was somewhat excited though he doesn't know why. Haru went first and Yamamoto got his bag and followed suit. He let out a large breath from the nervousness he was feeling.

They were already in front of the door.'I guess this is now or never.' He grabbed her by the hand and Haru spun around if something was wrong.

"Hahi? Doshitano, Yamamoto-san?"

"Haru, I've been willing to say this to you but I'm really hesitant. And if I say this to you, your feelings might change and will feel awkward around me and I don't want that to happen. So I want you to know that I….."

"Hai?" Haru was really curious about what Yamamoto's about to say so she stared at him intently with those big doe-brown eyes of hers making Yamamoto more uncomfortable and nervous.

"I….I lo-" he stopped when the door opened.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that was short. I really hate reading cliffhangers though they let the thrill linger for a few days but I like doing them in stories. Sooooo much YamaHaru moment have happened here more than the original pairing. Though it's still unclear who will she end up with or who will comfort her when something happens. So I'm letting you guys vote for that. So I'm having a poll for that. Just go to my profile and vote. Thanks :D


	8. NOTICE

(Original Posting from **Psudocode Samurai)**

_Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site._

_I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors._

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

_For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this._

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

fire horse is prussia awesome

yuyu-chin93

springrain28


End file.
